


When you get off work

by SkyJams



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: Wasn’t this supposed to be professional?
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	When you get off work

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when someone recently asked why not many people wrote AJ and Bobby’s first hookup. I went a bit off-base with how they’re characterized but hey, that’s what fan fiction is for. 
> 
> This is just the first half, but I don’t see myself ever finishing this one, so take it for what it is! Enjoy!

This was a bad idea. 

AJ got off work at least 30 minutes ago. Bobby looked at himself in the mirror. 

What did he wear when he dated Raven? Did he even date Raven? He always saw him at work. Would AJ expect him to be dressed up? Or would he be put off by taking it too seriously? Would AJ expect anything? Was this just a joke?

Bobby shook his head as he paced out of his bathroom, then back in. What was he doing? He needed his brain to stop. He picked up a comb and ran in through his hair one more time. The back was sitting funny. 

He looked at his phone. No new messages. 

Bobby sighed angrily into the bathroom sink as his anxiety went into overdrive. AJ was young and hot. He said he had never been with a guy before, so maybe he wasn’t serious. Maybe this was like a dude bro thing where straight guys flirt with you but then get pissed off when you actually want to get some action. 

Jesus. Was he going to get some action? AJ had a great ass. Thinking about AJ getting handsy made his stomach flip. It’s not like they hadn’t touched before, their job was so physical, of course he knew what AJ’s touch was like. His hands were big and soft and he did things gently. Or maybe that was just his imagination now that he was thinking about AJ touching his dick. Fuck, now he was hard. How was he ever going to survive this? 

He looked at his phone. No new messages. 

Maybe there wasn’t going to be anything to survive. Was AJ going to expect him to be this experienced porn star? Or was Bobby taking advantage of his naive inexperience? What if AJ decides he's straight and regrets it? What he freaks out about his divorce in front of AJ. This would turn into a nightmare at work.

Bobby stormed out of the bathroom. He needed to relax. AJ was the one who asked him out. AJ wanted to do this, he came up with the suggestion all on his own. AJ wanted him. 

Ok he really needed to get rid of his boner. 

Should he bring condoms? That wasn’t helping. He was going to be cool. He was going to calm down, and go spend time with AJ like he would any other day. Except with more touching. It would be nice, damn it. This whole thing was supposed to be nice. 

He looked at his phone. No new messages. 

If AJ wasn’t going to pick him up, maybe he'd just get drunk and go on tinder. He didn’t really want to be alone tonight, especially not after getting his hopes up. 

Bobby exhaled and went back into his bedroom. He looked ok. Fine. This is what he wore all the time. It’s not like AJ was taking him somewhere fancy. 

The doorbell rang. 

All the anxiety Bobby had been feeling for the past hour seemed to combust into total panic as he walked towards the door and opened it. 

Outside was AJ leaning against the entryway wall. 

“Hey.” 

Oh right, speaking. Bobby had to clear his throat, “Hey. Uhh… I’m just going to grab my…” wallet, where was his wallet? Phone, too. Right. He spun around to look back on the hallway table. It was only after the fact he realized, out of the corner of his eye he saw AJ move to do something, but when he turned back around he was just standing there waiting. 

“Ready?” AJ asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Bobby cleared his throat again, his mouth was so dry. “Yeah, yeah.” 

“Let’s go” the other man says, simply. 

Bobby walked outside and locked the door. It’s sort of a relief to be around AJ instead of trapped within his own thoughts. The comfortable silence with him was familiar, not scary. 

Bobby glanced at the other man as they stepped down the walkway. He smelled good. AJ surprised him as he put his hand on Bobby’s lower back, asking “You good?”

The touch left Bobby a little speechless, as he realized he had been building up an idea of AJ in his mind that wasn’t real. This AJ was comfortable, the one he cracked jokes with, the one he spent all day with. 

And now he put his hand on Bobby’s waist. Huh. “Yeah, I’m good,” he replied. 

As they walked up to AJ’s car, he realized there was a bag on the passenger's seat. “What’s this?” He asked, as he moved the bag to sit down. He immediately realized it was a take-away bag, the scent of spices filling his nose. 

“Sorry, I know you said you wanted Vietnemese, but uh… Copper recommended this Thai place before, and I figured I’d pick up dinner on the way.” 

AJ started the car and quickly got out onto the road. “You picked up dinner?” Bobby asked. He was surprised, if he was honest. Raven always had to be nagged to remember stuff like that. 

“Yeah…” AJ replied sounding uncertain. “That alright?” 

“No, that’s good. I’m starving.”

They chatted about Thai food, curry, and their favorite foods until the conversation died out. As they drove across town, they hit that strange time of night where there was very little traffic. AJ had on this melodic rap music that he tapped along to with his fingers on the wheel. 

Under the passing street lamps, AJ looked different here. No sunglasses, no grease paint, no earpiece. It made him look younger, Bobby thought. It was as if he was missing his battle armor. 

“Something wrong?” AJ asked.

Bobby had been caught staring. He looked away, embarrassed. “No, nothing,” he muttered. 

“What?” AJ continued to prod, “Is there something on my face?” 

“No, you look good” 

“Wow, thank you so much,” the Brit chirped. Bobby didn’t know if he should smile, or roll his eyes when hammed it up like this. “You look great too, you know that.” 

AJ took his hand off the gear shift and placed it on Bobby’s leg, rubbing a small circle on his thigh a few times before staying in a comfortable position. 

“Ok, relax Hunter.” Bobby replied without even thinking about it. That’s what he would say at work, why was he saying it now?

They approached a red light and AJ took his hand back and put it on the steering wheel. He glanced at Bobby briefly with his eyebrows scrunched together. 

Bobby watched his hands make the sharp turn on the wheel and thought maybe he would have had to move his hand anyway. He missed AJ’s hand on his leg. Why did he tell him to stop? It was harder to give in and let himself want this than he expected. He was really battling the walls he was putting up with the loneliness he wanted to cure. With a sigh he adjusted in his seat and began looking out the passenger window. “Sorry, it’s been a long day,” he said, answering the unasked question. 

“Well, we’re here,” AJ replied as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He backed into a parking space and examined Bobby, looking for signs of disapproval. 

Bobby hopped out of the car, not wanting to face the scrutiny and tried to put on a neutral face. He really did want to be here, where was all this anxiety coming from? Thankfully AJ didn’t say a word, just followed him out of the car and led him inside. 

Bobby glanced around his apartment, surprised. “Did you clean up?” He asked. The counters were clean, no clothes on the floor. He was expecting a frat house, and this was nice. Kind of bare. He didn’t have a coffee maker or toaster, just a container of protein powder. He was a simple guy and this was his simple place.

AJ laughed and took the take-out bag from him, placing it on the counter. “No, I just got off work.”

“Right,” Bobby said absently, looking around at his apartment, glancing into the bathroom, complete with shower curtain, and bedroom, bed made. 

He was startled out of his trance when AJ gently placed a hand on his waist, guiding him back. Bobby felt reluctant to look at him in the eyes. It was far too intimate. Far too much. Eventually AJ pulled them face to face and he had to. 

“Why are you all up in your head, huh?” AJ asked, looking at his eyes and lips. 

“I’m not,” Bobby insisted.

“Ok well, I just want you to enjoy yourself you know?” said AJ.

Bobby didn’t know how to reply. AJ’s hand reached up to pet the side of his face. His chest felt tight. Then the brunet leaned in and kissed him. 

Oh.

AJ was kissing him. Bobby’s brain was struggling to keep up, with the feel of warm plush lips pressing against his own. He finally remembered to kiss him back just before AJ pulled away.

He watched in stunned silence as AJ turned towards the kitchen and got some plates and cutlery. AJ was so… relaxed. What was Bobby even worried about? 

When he got some beers out, AJ directed him to the couch instead of sitting at the island in the kitchen and he turned on the tv. A new episode of some cooking competition was on, and AJ seemed happy to enjoy some mind-numbing reality. He also seemed happy to have his body pressed against Bobby’s side. 

As they ate, Bobby tried to mull over the situation he was in. The whole reason he was here doing this was because he was honest about how lonely and unhappy he was in his marriage. And yet here he was resisting the thing he asked for, fighting against the companionship he wanted. Truthfully he wasn’t even thinking of Raven, but he had shut out this part of his life when he got married, and now he wasn’t sure if he could open back up again. 

When he looked over at AJ, he looked so soft and carefree. Bobby thought about the way he kissed him earlier. Not like he was trying to seduce him, or demand something of him, but because he was affectionate. AJ had always been that way. He always stood close, or leaned on someone’s shoulder, or hugged his friends. Maybe that’s why he came to him. 

Bobby thought of how transactional everything felt with Raven lately. Once they finally got married everything fell apart, piece by piece. Their trust had dissolved, and he felt like he was walking on eggshells around Raven sometimes. Their sex life came with the weight of expectations. Was it really so bad to want company instead of his empty house? It wasn’t really about that though. Not if he was honest. He didn’t want to feel like he was a burden, an obligation anymore. He wanted more than company, he wanted affection, to be cared for. 

AJ took the mostly empty plate from his hand, shaking him from his zoned out thoughts. 

“That was great,” Bobby said, trying not to be such bad company.

AJ made an amused noise, and took their plates to clean up in the kitchen. Opening the fridge he asked loudly, “Do you want another beer?” 

Not wanting to sit around, Bobby got up and followed him into the other room, leaning against the island. AJ took a long sip from a bottle of water. “Uh, sure, why not,” Bobby said, watching the bob of his Adam’s apple. 

AJ smirked at him and took another bottle out of the fridge. He closed in on Bobby, pinning him with his eyes, approaching close to lay his drink on the counter next to him. 

“Bobby Smith…” AJ said leaning in close to Bobby’s space. 

“AJ…” Bobby replied slowly. He looked at AJ’s close frame. He looked at the other man and realized he stood just a little taller than he previously thought. His build was leaner than Bobby, but had longer arms. Bobby wanted to run his fingers through the hair of his dark brown beard, it was just a little too grown out right now. 

“You feeling better now?” The other man asked, cocking his head. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know bro, you’ve had a lot going on lately,” said AJ gently. He was leaning down, a little bit. 

Bobby looked away. AJ ran his fingers from the shoulder of his shirt down the side of his arm, feeling the material.

“Even just coming over here,” AJ continued, “I know like… that’s not something you would have done before.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to do this?” Bobby asked, meeting AJ’s gaze again. 

“No. Listen, you know me, I’m down for whatever,” AJ started. He let his fingers pet down between the seam of his buttons on Bobby’s flannel. “I’m just saying, it’s ok if- well, if you don’t want to do this.”

“If I don’t?” Bobby asked, surprised. “You think I don’t want to do this?” 

“I don’t know,” replied AJ. “Look, we can just chill, you know. Relax. Watch some tv, have a snuggle on the couch, maybe hold hands, read each other poetry…” 

“Poetry,” Bobby said, holding back a smile. “You know a lot of poems?” 

“Of course, I know all the greats.” 

“What are the great poems that you know?” Bobby inquired. 

“All of ‘em,” AJ said leaning in close. He was watching Bobby’s mouth, waiting.

“All of them?” Bobby asked, turning in towards AJ. 

“Mmhm” was all he said before leaning in to claim Bobby’s lips. 

His kiss was different than before. It wasn’t just pressing skin on skin, now he was hungry. Now he was seeking out deeper, more intense kisses. Both their hands moved to hold each other at the same time, AJ’s behind his head, and Bobby’s fingers finally feeling his beard along his jaw. As AJ swiped his tongue over Bobby’s bottom lip, the blond moaned and leaned further into their embrace. 

Like he was with everything, AJ was patient, not going too hard and heavy right away. He paced the way he moved his lips. Bobby melted far too easily as the other man and licked into his mouth, slowly, deliberately, savoring everything he took. When Bobby pushed for more, AJ pulled back, not letting him take control. It had been so long since he kissed someone new, getting to know someone else’s body was exhilarating. 

Bobby felt himself angling his body towards AJ. He wanted more. Christ, he was so ready for more. Before he could embarrass himself too much, AJ grabbed his hip and held him still. Close, but still. It was all over too quickly though, when AJ began pulling back. Bobby couldn’t help but let out a whine, wanting to stay in this moment. AJ retreated, kissing his lips gently, not letting Bobby take any more. 

With one last peck on the side of his mouth, Bobby let out a deep exhale, keeping his eyes closed. He was a bit embarrassed how desperate he was and needed to calm himself down. 

“Bobby, Bobby, Bobby…” AJ said into his temple. The taller man wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug. Bobby just clutched onto his shirt, and took deep breaths into AJ’s neck.

It’s a good thing he had another beer ready, because he was going to need it. 

“C’mon, let’s go hang out for a bit,” AJ said, though he didn’t let go of his hold around Bobby’s shoulders. Bobby nodded in response, but didn’t let go of his hold on AJ’s shirt. They just stood there, waiting for the moment to come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
